


What is Love?

by WinterTwilight



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Costume Party, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTwilight/pseuds/WinterTwilight
Summary: “I like you” Daniel blurted out and Seongwu lost on their game for the fifth time.





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ I'm back?
> 
> I was supposed to post this yesterday but something came up so i'm late but I hope you would still enjoy it :)

“I like you” Daniel blurted out and Seongwu lost on their game for the fifth time. They been spending their time every weekend by staying at Daniel’s dorm, doing things what a normal college students do. Daniel looks at Seongwu’s eyes waiting for the other to respond. On the other hand, Seongwu kept on fidgeting the game console that he is holding.

“I-” Seongwu sigh, “I need to go.” He continued, he grabbed his black leather bag while standing, drenching on the cold sweats before he run on the door as quickly as possible. After shutting the door, he rest his back on the wall and holds on his heart feeling how faster it beats than before. He starts to walk as he drowns himself on his thoughts, thinking if what he did is right.

The city is crowded and busy as usual, many cars passed by on him but it doesn’t bother him at all. Seongwu have always experienced other people confessing to him and at the same time, him rejecting them. Usually, the girls were the one who run away after Seongwu had apologize to them while bowing for he can’t return the love that others gave him and right now, he doesn’t know why he also did run away after hearing another confession. For others, it was just another confession that Seongwu had rejected to, but for him, it wasn’t since it’s Daniel, a friend that he treasured the most.  Seongwu admit that he doesn’t understand how deep love can be and if  _ I like you’s _ can be considered as love as well or just a mere fact that you just like to be with them. In short, he doesn’t know how love works. 

The main reason for this is Seongwu has always been loved but he had never been in love.

 

~*~

 

It’s been one week since that confession happens, and Seongwu haven’t seen Daniel since that day. Seongwu doesn’t know if Daniel is avoiding him or it’s him who unconsciously avoiding the places where Daniel had always stay.

Seongwu looked at his watch while running on the corridor of their university.  _ 9:05,  _ he shook his head and grasp on his bag tighter as he passed by on people. After seeing the door of their meeting place, he catch on his breath first before opening it. He saw the whole student council government teasingly clap as he lazily sat on his chair.

“It’s the first time that our GREAT Seongwu became late on an important meeting as this! Is that the effect of dumping a guy?” Jaehwan taunts as he nudged ong while having that annoying grin on his face. 

“I didn’t dump him.” Seongwu snapped as he look at jaehwan intensely hoping that the other would get the signal and stop. 

“Well, if you consider running away is not dumping someone,okay then. I’ve always thought that you’re polite when you reject-”

“Is this why you called a meeting? Just to talk on this  _ like _ or  _ love _ or whatever that shit is?” Seongwu complained, looking as pissed as ever. He doesn’t know why he blowed up on things like this, is it because it involves him? Or is it because they are also talking about Daniel? But whatever his reason is, he can’t take back what he said already. 

Jisung cleared his throat as the officers became silent. “Shall we start on deciding what character are we going to wear?”

“Is Daniel not really going to attend this meeting?” Guanlin asked as he check everyone’s attendance.

“Of course he wouldn’t”  Jaehwan murmured lowly but enough for Seongwu to hear it.

“Acting like that when he has some duties on this group is so irresponsible.” Seongwu hissed as he fidget the pen on his hand and smiling at the people like nothing is wrong at the atmosphere on the room. 

“You can say that because you’ve never been in love.” Jaehwan barked as he faked laugh. Seongwu jumped on his seat while clenching his fist stopping himself to burst on his anger.

“I’m going. Just give me that woody- cowboy guy. I had a costume similar to him.” Seongwu ignored Jaehwan’s remarks and proceed his way on the door.

“Why leave? Are you hurt because it’s true?” Jaehwan exclaimed before Seongwu slam the door. 

 

~*~

 

Seongwu rest his head on the pillow as the movie plays on the screen. He wonders how many romantic movies have he watched on his entire life. How many pairs of couples have he come across? And what does it feels like to fall in love?

Seongwu sat down and grab his phone for no enough  reason before something stuck on his mind.

 

_ Is it true that someone like me can’t fall in love? Or i’m just scared to fall? _

 

He didn’t know how he end up going on browsing his chats with Daniel but he did saw that it’s been a long time since the other had message him. Daniel has always been the one to message him. 

He turned off his phone and fiddle it on his hand as he think of what to typed as an intro.

 

**Ong Seongwu**

What character did you get?

 

Seongwu knows how awkward his approach is but he doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t want to feel the guilt eating him up anymore.

 

**Kang Daniel**

I thought you attended the meeting?

**Ong Seongwu**

Yes, I did!... and left early.

**Kang Daniel**

It’s Andy. 

**Ong Seongwu**

Who’s that?

**Kang Daniel**

I mean, it’s my character, Andy.

**Ong Seongwu**

Ohhh, So what’s his relation with woody?

**Kang Daniel**

Woody is someone precious to him. 

**Ong Seongwu**

Am I precious to you?

 

Seongwu shout in disbelief as he wonder what kind of being had enter him to have the confidence to type something like that. Sure, he is the one who approach Daniel this time so it was really his fault but he can’t understand why does it feels like he is the one who longs for the other than Daniel itself. Seongwu bites his thumb while praying for the other to sleep and not read the ridiculous message that he had sent. 

 

**Kang Daniel**

Yes. 

 

“That’s it!” Seongwu exclaimed as he throws his phone on the side and concluded that this night will be long and he won’t be sleeping even for a bit. 

“AHHHHH! Kang Daniel, you’re really something.” He shouted as he buried his face on his pillow from the embarrassment.

 

~*~

 

The day of their party had come and Seongwu stared at the mirror while looking so dull as ever. He wore a cowboy hat, red scarf on this neck, a yellow striped shirt, a white vest with black patches, a denim pants, and a pair of brown shoes. Seongwu sighs as he took a last glance on how he looks. He doesn’t know if he did a great job at copying the character since he is not familiar on the movie and he doesn’t know any shit about it. 

He entered the hall and he was greeted by people wearing extravagant costume like it will be the last time that they will have the chance to do something like this. He tried to look around to spot where the student council officers are but he was greeted by a green, robot guy. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Seongwu asked while trying to peek on the big helmet that the guy was wearing. 

“It’s me! Your favorite one, Kim Jaehwan~” Jaehwan sangs while waving his hand on the air even though  Seongwu knows how he is struggling by just doing that and Seongwu thinks it’s quite pathetic but funny at the same time. 

“Fuck off, where are the others?” 

“Dude, just find for the toy story characters!” Jaehwan shouted as the dj started to play some loud music. 

“WHERE?” Seongwu questions back as he tiptoed his feet, hoping for a better view.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know the characters that our council is portraying?” Jaehwan asked looking shocked as he laugh at the same time. 

“Why? Should I really know it? Is that important? Will it feed me?” Seongwu replied back sarcastically and continued his way to find the other. While he walks towards the crowd, Jaehwan continued on lecturing him on how he doesn’t deserve to wear woody, which is one of the main character apparently, because he haven’t even watched any of the movies. 

Seongwu finally spotted the others. They have been drinking and dancing on the corner that it was hard to spot them. Seongwu felt relief that Daniel is not anywhere near him. Maybe for Daniel, it was nothing but Seongwu doesn’t want to face the other yet for he still felt ashamed for what happen at that time. 

“Oh, It’s Daniel!” After hearing Jisung uttering those words, Seongwu immediately tried his best to blend and camouflage himself with the crowd but end up hiding at Jaehwan’s back.

“Bro,What the fuck are you doing?” Jaehwan whispered and trying to look at Seongwu’s situation on his back. 

“Don’t move!” Seongwu shouted as he grab Jaehwan’s costume for the other to continue facing at the front. 

“I just asked him if I was precious to him and I was really embarrassed on that thing that I did that I just want the ground to eat me up, so please help me this time. I will repent on my wrong doings, so please.” Seongwu plead as he rubs both of his hands to show how desperate he is.

“Really? But I really want to try something right now.” Jaehwan replied and Seongwu can feel the evil laugh on Jaehwan.

“What?”

“ANDY IS COMING!!!” Jaehwan shouted just in time a song ended and everyone collapsed on the floor playing like they we’re all shot by someone at once and Seongwu being dumb, didn’t get the memo

“Fuck.” Seongwu could only cursed while he saw jaehwan preventing his laughter while he is on the floor. 

Seongwu stands stiffly as Daniel walks near to him wearing a cowboy hat, a green shirt, knee length pants and a pair of brown shoes paired with white socks. Daniel has always been look good even with sa simple outfit that he wears. 

The DJ started to play some music for who knows the reason why.

Wanna One- I Wanna Have

 

_ I want you, even your name _ __  
_ Your eyes, even your smallest gestures _ __  
_ I want to hold even your memories _ __  
_ Your time, all of your moments _ _  
_ __ I want to have it

 

Seongwu just realized that the song could convey his feelings more than himself. It is exactly what he wants to say but he end up running away that time. He felt guilty for being scared to love someone. He felt guilty for being scared to love Daniel. 

__  
_ My hidden feelings keep seeping out _ __  
_ Whenever I see you _ __  
_ I get so dizzy, you’re so pretty _ __  
_ Wanna be your love _ __  
_ My heart keeps saying no _ __  
_ But when I see you _ _  
_ __ I can’t control my heart

 

“Hyung I-”

“I’m sorry.” Seongwu said as he throw himself to Daniel and hug him tightly like it has been for so long. 

“I was scared. I wasn’t prepared. I thought that maybe you don’t love me that much or I don’t love you that much and we will just end up losing each other. I was scared to lose you.”

“Seongwu, you look good today.” Daniel uttered out of nowhere as he pulled off on their hug to look more closely at Seongwu’s face.

“Did you know that you just ruined the mood?” Seongwu teased after giving Daniel a light punched on the shoulder that made the other chuckle more. 

“ You also did... when I confessed.”

“So now, do it again.” Seongwu challenged as he look directly at Daniel’s eyes. 

“Seongwu,” Daniel started off and brush the hair strands away on Seongwu’s face. “I love you.”

“Daniel” Seongwu uttered before taking a deep sigh “I love you too.”

Daniel’s and Seongwu’s lips met and the feeling is like their hearts had intertwined. 

  
  
  
  


“Can someone help stand up” Jaehwan asked as everyone goes back to other things that they are doing a while ago. “ANYONE?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> If you want to talk to me, do go on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ong_wintertrngl) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/ong_wintertrngl)


End file.
